Stranded On A Deserted Island
by Zory rock101
Summary: There was a shipwreck! The royal ship of Clarines was in a shipwreck. Zen, Shirayuki, Mitsuhide, Kik, and Obi was on that ship but find themselves on a deserted island but one person was separate from the group. READ AND FOUND OUT WHO?
1. Chapter 1

**Standed on a deserted Island**

 **Chapter 1**

In the middle of the sea there was a ship, and on that ship, was Zen, Mitsuhide, Obi, Kiki and a pregnant Shirayuki carrying Zen's child. She was only 8 weeks along now, and her baby bump was a little noticeable. Shirayuki sat down on the stairs that lead up to the deck where Mitsuhide was steering the ship. Obi was climbing up the rope that looks like stairs. When he got high enough up on the rope. He let one of his hands go from the rope and the other hand was still holding on to the rope. He was hanging over to see the clear blue wave.

"This is fun." He yelled at the top of his lung waving his free hand up in the air. Zen and Kiki looked up at him, then looked at each other with a smile on their face. They walked up to Mitsuhide who was on the higher deck and whisper something in his ear. Mitsuhide got the message because he turns a sharp corner and makes Obi fall off the ship and land in the ocean. "Hey, that was not nice," Obi said, getting back on the ship after Mitsuhide stops the ship.

"I thought it was funny," Kiki said, smiling. Zen was beside Mitsuhide laughing so hard that tears were comes out of the corner of his eyes. "Maybe now you have learned your lesson," Zen said, laughing. Shirayuki walked over to Obi and hand him a towel.

"Thank you, Shirayuki," Obi said, all the while looking at Zen. Zen gave him a glared.

"You don't have to be nice to him because he's your guard." Kiki whisper, just enough so Obi can hear her. He glared at Kiki while he was drying himself off with the towel.

"She cares about me." He said, "Right, Shirayuki?" He is looking at Shirayuki. Shirayuki says nothing and walked away. She sat back down on the stairs where she was sitting before Obi fell in the water.

"Oh ouch. you just got burned." Zen said, laughing. What Shirayuki just did make Kiki laugh too.

"Is today, pick on Obi day?" Obi said, laughing. Mitsuhide did not want to get involved in whatever was going to happen next, so he to talk to Shirayuki, but she looked tired.

After a while, Shirayuki let out a yawn and asked if it was okay to lean on him, and Mitsuhide said it was okay. Zen saw Shirayuki leaning on Mitsuhide, so he walked down the stairs and went over to her.

"Are you tired? Do you want to go to our room and lay down and rest?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki. He took her hands in his and pull her up on her feet.

"Yes, I think that will be a good idea." Shirayuki answered, and started to walk down the stairs that lead into the inside of the ship and toward their room.

"I can rest with you too, if you want me to," Obi yelled, wave his hand up in the air at Shirayuki. Zen turn his head half and gave Obi an 'I will kill if you do' look. He walked inside the ship with Shirayuki, holding her hand. They walked down the long hallway to their room that was at the end of the hall and Shirayuki laid down on the bed. Zen took off her boots for her and set them by the door on the mat.

"Do you need anything else, my love?" Zen asked, sitting on his side of the bed.

"No, I'm good. Thank you, Zen." She said, sitting up and kiss Zen on the lips. "I love you." she put her hands on his cheek and looked deep into his crystal blue eyes.

"I love you too, and our baby," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki once last time before heading back on the deck where the others are at. He closes the door behind him and walked up the stairs that lend back outside on the deck.

"Zen, there is a storm coming in," Mitsuhide yelled, pointing to the black cloud in the sky. That was coming from the south.

"Mitsuhide, Obi, Kiki you know what to do." He orders, watch them getting ready for the storm to hit. The waves were getting bigger by the second. Kiki, Mitsuhide, Obi, and Zen all put on a coat that has a built-in hat that will keep them dry from the storm.

"ZEN GO BACK INSIDE IT NOT SAFE OUT HERE! OUR JOB IS TO PROTECT YOU AND SHIRAYUKI THAT COMES FIRST NO MATTER WHAT!" Mitsuhide yelled, looking at Zen. "AND RIGHT NOW, YOU NEED TO GO TO SHIRAYUKI FIRST! GO NOW AND PROTECT SHIRAYUKI AND YOUR BABY, SO YOU CAN BE A FATHER. SHE NEED YOU MORE THEN WE DO."

"HE'S RIGHT, SHE MAY BE SCARED DOWN THERE WITHOUT KNOWING WHAT'S GOING ON," Obi yelled, trying to block the water that was splashing up on the deck.

"Okay, but please be safe-" Zen was cut off by the ship hitting a big rock the was in the middle of the ocean. The ship was slowly sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

"PRINCE ZEN, GO AND GET SHIRAYUKI. WE NEED TO ABANDON THE SHIP!" Mitsuhide yelled, running up to him.

"OKAY," Zen yelled, running back inside the ship to get Shirayuki. There was a lot of water on the ship. "SHIRAYUKI," Zen yelled, running to their bedroom and saw that she was getting her boots on.

"What going on, Zen," Shirayuki asked, looking at Zen, with panic in her eyes. "The ship is sinking. We have to abandon ship. Everyone is waiting for us." Zen answer, grabbing her hand and quickly ran back outside. Obi, Kiki, and Mitsuhide all have their life jackets on. Kiki hands two life jackets to Zen and Shirayuki. Zen helps Shirayuki to get on her life jacket first.

"Okay, we have to jump in the water. We need to hold hands so we don't lose each other." Mitsuhide said, looking down at the ocean. "Okay, Shirayuki and Zen you will go in first, when you guys are in the water, hold on to each other tight." Shirayuki and Zen get up to the edge of the ship, and Zen grabs Shirayuki hand very tight and stand on top of the rail.

"Are you ready, Shirayuki? " Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki.  
"Yes, I think so." She answers. They jump in holding their nose so that water won't go up in their noses.

After Zen and Shirayuki were off the ship and into the water. Kiki, Obi, and Mitsuhide hold hands and jump. Kiki grabs Shirayuki hand while Mitsuhide grabs Zen hand to make a circle in the water. But the waves were too strong and Shirayuki can't hold on forever. "SHIRAYUKI, HANG ON!" Kiki yelled, trying to hold on to Shirayuki's hand tighter, but it was too slippery to hang on. Shirayuki's hands got loose from Kiki and Zen grip.

"SHIRAYUKI," Zen yelled, let go of Mitsuhide hand and swim after her, but the wave keeps pulling her farther away from the other.

"ZEN, SHIRAYUKI." Mitsuhide, Obi, and Kiki yelled.

"SHIRAYUKI, GIVE ME YOUR HANDS!" Zen yelled, reaching out his hand to grab her, but it was no use. Shirayuki was farther away from Zen and he barely can see her before she disappeared over the wave.

"SHIRYUKI!" Zen yelled, got a hold of a rock and climb on it to see if he can still spot Shirayuki but there was no sign of her anywhere.

"ZEN, STAND RIGHT THERE," Mitsuhide yelled in the far out distance. Kiki, Mitsuhide, and Obi all try to swim close to Zen. They grab a hold of the rock.

"Where's Shirayuki?" Obi asked, looking around to see if she was here on the rock.

"I did not make it to her on time. she was drifting off to sea." Zen said, hating himself for not protecting his wife and his unborn child.

"We have to find a way out of this water before it gets very bad," Kiki said, still trying to hold on to the rock.

"This is not bad." Mitsuhide said in shock, giving Kiki a 'you don't think this is bad' look.

"Well, there is an island over there," Obi said, point to an island that was behind Mitsuhide and Kiki.

"Let try to swim over there, it's our best option," Mitsuhide said, push-off the rock and started to swim over to the island following by Zen, Kiki, and Obi. They swam for about an hour and a half before they got to the island. Zen, Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi took off their life jacket and threw it on the ground.

"I can't believe it, she is really gone. I didn't save Shirayuki and my child." Zen said, hitting the ground with his fist. Kiki, Obi, and Mitsuhide eyes were falling to tears. They can't believe she was gone too. One minute she was here beside them smiling, laugh with them and the next minute she was gone just like that.

 **Shirayuki really gone or is she still a live See you next time...**

 **I will take request anytime so please leave a Request in the Reviews for the next chapter Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update 7/31/2017**

 **Standed on a deserted Island**

 **This chapter was a request from Zen Wistalia1657 thank you for you request I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Thank you Toshirohitsugaya4587 for helping with same idea to survive on a deserted Island.**

 **Teen Titans1425: In the next chapter there will be a drama scene with Zen and the other.**

 **Rocketgirl202: I will do a Kiki and Mitsuhide Love story later on in the story.**

 **SSTrans: Thank you for reading my story here is chapter 2**

 **Thank you for all the request. If you guys have any idea or request please leave a Reviews and I will make a chapter out of it. Thank you! - Zoryrock101 :)**

 **Chapter 2**

On the other side of the island far away from Zen and the others, lays a sleeping Shirayuki on a beach face up looking at the sunlight. She opens her eyes and sat up. She took her life jacket off and throw it on the ground. She feels a small bump, kick in her stomach. "That was the first time you ever kick maybe with all the excitement going on," Shirayuki said, rubbing her stomach with a smile on her face. "Let go and find something to eat for us." She said, walking into the forest.

She heard the birds whistling and the frogs croaking inside the forest. "It's so beautiful here. I wish Zen and the others can see it too." Shirayuki said, getting very sad. Thinking about never seeing her friends and her husband again. She feels a tear drop running down her face. She falls to the ground and wraps her arms around herself. "Zen, Zen, Zen." She said, repeating his name over and over again.

There were two little gray ear that just popped out of a bush and land in front of Shirayuki. It was a baby gray wolf pup. It saw Shirayuki crying and run up to her. She tugged at Shirayuki's dress. Shirayuki looked up and saw the baby wolf pup looking up at her. The wolf pup climbs on her lap and starts to lick away her tear that was on her cheek. "Thank you, little one," Shirayuki said, patting the wolf pup head.

"Woof." the wolf bark. Shirayuki set the wolf pup back down on the ground. "You have to go back to your family. They are properly missing you." Shirayuki said, stand up and walking off to continue finding food for her and the baby in her stomach. She looked back and saw the wolf pup was still following her. "You can't come with me, little one," Shirayuki said, knee down and looking at the wolf pup.

Shirayuki saw the wolf pup eyes. They were very sad, just like she was earlier. "You don't have a family? Okay, you can come with me." After she says that the wolf pup got really happy and excited. She was running around in circles around Shirayuki. Shirayuki let out a small laugh, watching the wolf pup was very happy, and now she has a home. "Well, we have to give you a name, little one. I can't keep on calling you puppy forever." Shirayuki said, picking up the wolf pup and looking at the wolf pup face. Shirayuki was trying to think of a name for her. Then finally a name pop in her head.

"What about Toto?" Shirayuki asked the wolf pup. She knows that the wolf pup can't talk.

"Woof." The wolf pup bark, licking Shirayuki's face. Shirayuki let out a laugh.

"Okay, Toto it is! It's your new name." Shirayuki said, set Toto down on the ground. "Well I'm getting hungry, let go and find some food for us to eat," Shirayuki said, walking deeper into the forest. Toto follows after her. She was running to try to keep up with her. It has been two hours now and Shirayuki did not find any food for them to eat. She was getting very hungry by the second. Her stomach started to growl. Toto runs in front of her and runs through a pile of bushes. Shirayuki follows a little after her and saw Toto stop in front of a red apple tree.

"Thank you, Toto," Shirayuki said, patting Toto's head. She walked over to the tree and started to pick some red apples.

"Woof." Toto barking happily, watching Shirayuki grabs two apples. One for her and the other was for later, would have given it to Toto but they don't eat fruit. Shirayuki sat down on the ground, eating her apple with Toto under the apple tree.

"Let take some apple, and go back to the beach," Shirayuki said, using her dress to put seven or eight red apples, so she can carry them back to the beach. When she got back on the beach. She laid them down on the ground in the sand by a big rock. Toto lay down next to the red apple. "Will you can stay here and I will go and find some firewood to keep us warm at night. Stay here." Shirayuki said, standing up from the ground.

"Woof." Toto bark, laying her head back down on the ground waiting for Shirayuki to come back. Shirayuki walked back into the forest picking up any stick that she sees that is good to use for the fire. After a few minutes and a half, she now has an arm full of sticks and heading back to the beach. She set them in the middle of the beach and grab two stick. She rubs the two sticks together to start a fire. She saw the flame coming in between the pile of sticks. Toto walked over there and sat down beside the fire to stay warm, but she was not that close to the fire.

"Now I have to make a shelter for us," Shirayuki said, taking to Toto. Shirayuki went back in the forest trying to find leaves, vines, and sticks to make a shelter for her and Toto to stay dry in at night. Shirayuki was going back and forth between the beach and the forest. She starts tying the sticks together with the vines and put the leaves on top to make a roof holding it together with mud so the Leave with not fly away.

Shirayuki grabs a stick and two rocks. She rubs the two rock together to make one of the rocks, sharp and flatter than the other. She grabs the stick and wraps the vines around the rock and the stick to make a spear. She set it in the shelter and start to make three baskets to hold her foods and other things she can find to put into the baskets. It was getting dark and the fire was still light, very brightly. She was in the shelter, laying down on the hard ground to get ready to go to sleep.

Toto walked up to her and laid down next to her and cuddle up beside her. Shirayuki wraps her arms around her and fell into a deep sleep.

Next day...

Shirayuki woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the waves hitting the beach. She sat up and her stomach was growling. She grabs an apple and eats it and says to Toto, "After I'm done let's go fishing to get you something to eat." Toto barks and agree with her. "The sun is shining bright today," Shirayuki said, looking up at the sky cover her eyes with her hand from the light, then made her way to the beach to catch some fish.

Meanwhile with Zen, Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi...

Zen was sitting under a tree block out the bright light because they did not make a shelter last night. Obi and Mitsuhide were trying to catch fish with their bare hands. Mitsuhide fills in a couple of time trying to catch a fish to eat but nothing. Kiki was gathering more stick for their fire. "Zen, last night. I saw a little bit light coming from the other side of the island through the forest. Do you think it's-" Kiki said, but was cut off by Zen.

"Shirayuki," Zen said happily. He knows she was still alive. He saw it last night too but it was too dark to go out and searching for her. Kiki throws the stick in with the burn pile of the stick that was still there.

"I'm shocked that Shirayuki knows how to make a fire," Zen said, smiling on his face. He was so proud of his wife that she can make a fire by herself.

"When do you want to go out looking for her?" Kiki asked, sat down next to Zen under the tree.

"We need to eat something first so we have enough strength to go out looking for her," Zen said, looking at Obi and Mitsuhide. By the way, it looks they are not going to be eating anytime soon.

"It will be a while before we can eat," Kiki said, getting very hungry too because they did not eat last time because it was too dark to see the fishes. So, they don't have any more strength to move. Zen gets tired of watching Obi and Mitsuhide keeps on falling into the water over and over again, so he thought of Shirayuki and what she's doing now.

"Kiki, me and you are going to find food and while we are waiting let's go and find Shirayuki too," Zen said, standing up trying to walk but fall back down on the ground. He laid on the hard ground looking up at the clear blue sky. "I'm so hungry. Looking up at the sky. It so beautiful"

Obi finally got one fish and hand it to Kiki so he can go back out to try a catch more fish. Kiki cut off the head and peel the scales off the fish. She starts the fire again, rubbing two stick toge

 **See you next time...**

 **If you have any** **request to make please leave in the reviews box. Thank you -Zoryrock101 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Update 8/1/2017**

 **Standed on a deserted Island**

 **SSTrans: Thank you for your reviews. I love wolves too.**

 **Chapter 3**

"We have been walking forever! When will we take a break?" Obi complainants. Zen turns around ready to yell at him again, this would be the third time yelling at Obi.  
"WE JUST TOOK A BREAK LIKE FIVE MINUTE AGO! WE HAVE TO FIND SHIRAYUKI, OR HAVE YOU FORGOT THAT SHE IS PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD, AND ALL ALONE ON THIS ISLAND?! I WILL NOT REST UNTIL WE FIND HER." Zen yelled, looking at Obi with scary eyes.

"Zen, Obi's right, we need to get back it's already starting to get dark out and we need to go back before it gets to dark. It will not be any good if we can't see where we going." Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen. Zen gives up on trying to talk to them, but they are ready to head back. "Find let's go back," Zen said, eating an apple he found a while ago.

"Hey, where did you get that apple?" Obi asked, with want and jealously as he watch Zen is eat the apple. "On the apple tree we saw a while ago," Zen said with a little of a smart-a** comment. Obi looked at Mitsuhide who was looking at Obi and shrug his shoulder. "I'm hungry too," Obi said, running up to him. "You want to go back. We don't have time to find food for you." Zen said. Obi looked back at Kiki and Mitsuhide and they both have an apple too. "That's not fair." Obi complains.

"If you had stopped complaining you would have seen the apple tree too," Kiki said, taking a bite out of her apple. Obi saw that Mitsuhide was nodding his head in an agreement. "Tomorrow, catch the fish faster so we have more time to look for Shirayuki," Zen said, walking back to the beach and getting out of the forest.

Meanwhile with Shirayuki and Toto...

Shirayuki took off her boots and step into the water, trying to catch some fish for her and Toto. She holds the spear over her head waiting for the right moment to catch a fish. When the fish is close to her and stab the fish with her spear. She took the spear out of the watch and she saw that she caught the fish.

She gets out of the water and walks over to the fire that she had started. She cuts off the head and peeled the scale of the fish. She took a stick and put it through the fish. She put the other end into the ground by the fire to cook it.

She went back out to the water and catch her some more fish. She did the same thing to the other fishes she catches. After a while, the fishes were done cooking. She set two fish in front of Toto and she ate the other two fish. Shirayuki was thinking to go and take a walk before it gets dark. She walked down the beach and saw a sword in the sand. She picks it up and saw it was Zen's sword. Then she looked up and saw pillows and blanket scatter all over the beach cover in the sand. some of their stuff from the shipwreck washed up on the beach. She put Zen's sword around her hips and starting to pick up some of their things, like the pillows and blankets.

She walked back to drop those things off and went back. She found Mitsuhide and Kiki's swords. She picks up their swords and saw a tent in a big bag that was by a tree. She grabs that too and walked back to her camping area that she was staying at. She set up the tent and up two pillows and a blanket on it to make a bed. Toto lays on one of the pillows, and she loves the softness of the pillow. Shirayuki puts Kiki, Mitsuhide, and Zen's swords by the bed in a small corner in the tent. The tent was too small enough to fit two people in it. Shirayuki got into the bed and pulled the cover over her body. She lay her head down on the pillow. The minute her head hit the pillow she passed out from exhausted.

Back to Zen, Obi, Mitsuhide, and Kiki...

They just got done eating after Obi and Mitsuhide caught some fish from them tonight. Zen stands up and walks over to the same place where he saw the fire from last night. He was in luck because he saw the light was glowing in the darkness. "I can see it. I think we have to go and find her tonight it the only way to find her." Zen said, grab a thick stick to light it to make a torch. Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi did the same. Each has their own torch. Kiki put out the fire that was on the ground that they used to make food and then she follows after Zen. Mitsuhide and Obi follow after Kiki.

After a half an hour they got closer to the fire. When Zen got close to the fire, he saw a tent, a little shelter, and three baskets that were by the shelter. Zen step out of the forest. Then he heard what sounded like a dog barking like crazy. "Toto, what is it?" Zen knows that voice very well.

"Shirayuki!" Zen called out. Shirayuki got out of the tent where she saw Zen and the others. Her eyes started to water up. Zen hands Kiki his torch and run up to Shirayuki. He picks her up and swings her around. He set her back down on the ground and pulls her in close to him. Shirayuki puts her hand on his cheek and pulls his head close to hers. She gives him a sweet kiss. "I've missed you, I thought something bad happened" Shirayuki said between kisses. "Me too, but it's okay, everything is fine." Zen said, pulling away. He did not want to stop kissing her.

"You missed it, Zen," Shirayuki said, looking at him. "Missed what?" Zen asked, still holding on to her. "The baby kicked when I first came to this island," Shirayuki said, put Zen's hand on her stomach. Zen eyes got wide. "Our baby kicked and I miss it?!" Zen said, trying to feel the baby but nothing.

Mitsuhide, Obi, and Kiki put the torches in the fire, then Toto came over and went to Obi. "Who's this little guy?" Obi said, petting Toto. "Her name is Toto," Shirayuki said, sitting down on the ground in the shelter. Obi gabs a stick and waves it in front of Toto and throws it and Toto doesn't go after it. "She doesn't play fetch? Shouldn't all dogs play fetch?" Obi says and Shirayuki says, "First, she's a wolf, not a dog. Second, wolfs don't play fetch, and third if she doesn't want to, then she doesn't want to." Zen laughs at the last comment and looks at Obi and saw he was rolling his eyes.

"Where did you find this baby wolf?" Mitsuhide said, petting Toto's head putting his sword down on the ground. "She found me one day and she has stayed with me ever since. Toto is a good companion and she helps me find food too," Shirayuki said and Zen wrapped his arm around her from behind. She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He looked around the place and saw so many things here at the campsite.

"Shirayuki where did you get all of these things?" Zen asked, looking around at the tent. He can see the pillows and the blankets in the tent too. "I found them down at the beach," Shirayuki said, pointing down the beach where she found all the stuff. "Oh, I almost forgot," Shirayuki said, walked over to the tent and put out the three swords. She hands Mitsuhide his sword and Kiki her sword. They both grab their sword and gave her theirs thanks. She walked over to Zen and hands him his sword. He grabs his sword and gives Shirayuki a hug. Obi was too busy playing with Toto to care that everyone got their swords back.

"Well, I think it's time for us to go to bed," Mitsuhide said, letting out a yawn. "Yeah, I think so too," Zen said, leading Shirayuki into the tent. He zipped up the tent, but then he heard a scratching noise on the tent door. He unzips it and Toto runs into the tent. Zen lets out a laugh and zips up the tent again. "That wolf is so fond of you," Zen said, laying down on the make-shift bed and covers him and Shirayuki up with the covers. Toto shares a pillow with Shirayuki. "I've missed holding you in my arms," Zen said, pulling her close to him and gives her a kiss on the head. Shirayuki lays her head on Zen's chest and grabs one of his hands. Shirayuki looks up and saw Zen was asleep.

"He's so tired," Shirayuki said, touching his face. She lends up and gives him a kiss on the lips. "I love you." She said, laying her head back down on his chest. Zen open one eye and smile down at her. "I love you, too." Zen whisper, falling back asleep too.

The next morning...

Zen and Shirayuki cuddled up under a tree watching Mitsuhide and Obi trying to catch fish with their hands again. Toto is laying on Shirayuki lap. "Should I tell them I have a spear in the shelter?" Shirayuki said, watching Mitsuhide fall in the water.

"No, it's fun to watch them like this," Zen said, laughing. Obi overheard them talking and turn around. "You have a spear, and you didn't tell us?!" Obi said, looking at them hurt and a little mad. Mitsuhide turns around and looked at them too. "What? It was fun to watch you guys fall in the water over and over again." Zen said laughing. "Shirayuki where is the spear?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"It's in the shelter." Shirayuki answer, watching Mitsuhide walk over to the shelter and grab the spear. "Hey! Why do you get to use the spear, and I don't?!" Obi sort of yells, "We'll take turns." Mitsuhide said, then went back to the ocean and going to try to catch more fish.

 **See you next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Update 8/3/2017**

 **Rocketetgirl202 here is a Chapter of Kiki and Mitsuhide**

 **Standed on a deserted Island**

 **Chapter 4**

Zen and Shirayuki went for a walk the next morning on the beach, walking hand in hand. Obi was hunting down some food for tonight, and meanwhile, with Kiki and Mitsuhide they are alone on the beach. Kiki was sitting next to Mitsuhide not saying a word to each other. "Mitsuhide, let go for a walk?" Kiki asked, looking at Mitsuhide. Mitsuhide turns his head to look at her.

"Yeah, that will be great." He said, standing up. He reaches out his hand and helps Kiki up on to her feet. They walked into the forest when Kiki grab Mitsuhide hand in hers. Mitsuhide's face turned bright red like Shirayuki's hair. "Mitsuhide," Kiki said, looking at him still holding his hand in hers.

"Yes, Kiki?" Mitsuhide said, saw that Kiki stop walking. She stands in front of Mitsuhide and pulls him into a kiss, Mitsuhide was shocked with her action but then he kisses her back. He pushes her up against the tree. He picks Kiki up and Kiki wraps her legs around his hips. She put her arms around his neck, so that she can deepen the kiss.

"Well, it's about time." Said a voice behind a tree. It scared the crap out of Mitsuhide and Kiki. They pull away from each other and looked who that voice belongs to. It was Zen along with Obi and Shirayuki beside him. "I didn't know you guys have feelings for each other, but now everything makes sense" Obi said, laughing. "How long have you guys been there?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at each one of them. "Not long just the part when Kiki kiss you." Obi answer. So, they have been there the whole time.

"Leave." Kiki order, giving them the dead glared. If they don't leave, she will kill them. "But I want to see what happen next," Obi said, looking at Mitsuhide and Kiki. "Me too," Zen said, then Shirayuki quietly whispers, "we can do that and more in our own tent," in his ear and that caught Zen's attention. "Never mind," Zen said, walking back to the camping area. Obi was still standing there until Shirayuki pulls him by his ear and drag him back to the camping area. "Ow…that's my ear," Obi said, feeling the pain in his right ear, still being pulled by Shirayuki.

"Now, where were we?" Mitsuhide asked, pull Kiki close to him. "I think we were at this part," Kiki said, kissing him on the lips. After a while, they decided to head back to where the others are at before they come and looking for them again.

"Are you guys done making out?" Obi said when he saw Kiki and Mitsuhide coming out of the forest, Kiki gave him a glare and sat down next to Mitsuhide. Mitsuhide wrapped his arms around her and she lays her head on his shoulder. "Where are Zen and Shirayuki?" Mitsuhide asked, looking around.

"They are in the tent. I think they are making more babies." Obi said, feeling alone that he didn't have anyone on this island to love like Kiki have Mitsuhide and Zen have Shirayuki. After a while, Shirayuki and Zen came out of the tent. Shirayuki stomach growled and Zen lets out a small laugh. "I think it's time to make lunch," Zen said, rubbing Shirayuki's stomach hoping to feel the baby kick but still nothing. Mitsuhide stands up and went to go and catch fish with Obi again. Shirayuki sat down next to Kiki and have a small girl talk.

"So, are you and Mitsuhide finally together?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Kiki. "I've always had a strong feeling for him, but after we came here I just let all my feelings out." Kiki said, looking at Mitsuhide in the afternoon sunlight.

"I hope we get off of this Island before the baby is born," Shirayuki said, rubbing her baby bump, she was 10 weeks along now. They have been on the island for 2 weeks now. "Don't worry we will get off this island before the baby is born. You still have 8 more months to go." Kiki said, touch her friend's stomach. "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing," Shirayuki said, and Kiki laughed and then Shirayuki started laughing as well.

Zen was standing on the beach next to Mitsuhide and Obi who were in the water catching some fish. He saw that Shirayuki was staring at him and Zen walked up to her and sat down behind her. Shirayuki was sitting between his legs and Zen wraps his arms around her stomach. Shirayuki smiled as Zen pulled her closer.

"We got some fish," Obi said, running up to them holding five or six fish in his hand. Mitsuhide follows after him with three or four fish. They cook up the fish. everyone was eating except Shirayuki. "Shirayuki, you need to eat," Zen said, looking at her. He grabs a fish on a stick and hands it to her. "I'm just getting tired of eating fish every day, also my morning sickness hasn't gone away." Shirayuki said, taking the fish in her hand and eyes it in distaste.

"She's right, we can't survive off of fish every day," Kiki said, take a bite of her fish. She too was tired of fish. "Tomorrow we are going to find different food to eat okay. But for now, eat the fish." Zen said, smile at Shirayuki after she took a bite of the fish.

After they got finished eating the fish, Mitsuhide and Kiki sat under a tree that was by a path that takes you into the forest. Mitsuhide holds Kiki tight in his arms. Toto was playing in the water trying to catch the waves that come up to the beach. Zen is just laying in the sand holding Shirayuki in his arms with her head on his chest. Shirayuki was making patterns on his stomach and Zen would laugh every now and again.

Zen looked down at her while Shirayuki was looking up at him. "I love you, Zen," Shirayuki said, kissing him. Shirayuki got on top of him and kissed him deeper.

"I love you too," Zen said, wrapping his arms around Shirayuki.

"GET A TENT!" Obi yelled, looking at the married couple. Zen sat up still holding Shirayuki in his arms.

"Obi, when we get back to the castle, you need to find someone." Zen said, looking at Obi. "If we even get back to the castle," Obi said, and he saw a sadness on Shirayuki's face. "Don't worrying Shirayuki, we will get back to the castle. One way or another." Zen said, kiss her on the forehead. They were located on the east side of the island, so they got a beautiful sunrise every day, and when it was getting close to sunset the sun would set over the trees.

"I think it's time to call it a day," Zen said, helping Shirayuki on her feet.

"Come on Toto. It's bed time." Shirayuki said and watched as Toto runs into the tent. Shirayuki and Zen got in the tent, and they laid down on the hard bed that was on the ground and cover themselves up with the blanket.

"Good night, Zen," Shirayuki said, give him a kiss on the lips.

"Good night, Shirayuki," Zen said, kiss her back. Zen wrap his arms around Shirayuki and pulls her close to him.

 **See you next time...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Update 8/9/2017**

 **Standed on a deserted Island**

 **Chapter 5**

"WHY? CAN I GO AND DO THIS?" Shirayuki said, starting to yell at Zen. They were in the tent having an argument because Shirayuki wants to go out into the forest to find food, while Zen stays here and help the other with stuff around the camping area. She was getting tired of sitting around and doing nothing while the other was doing a lot more than she is. Like Obi and Mitsuhide catching is fish every day and Kiki finds some stick for the fire.

"I SAID NO, SO DROP IT!" Zen yelled back, looking at Shirayuki. Outside the tent Kiki, Mitsuhide, and Obi can hear Zen and Shirayuki yelling at each other.

"I AM GOING!" Shirayuki said, standing up and storming out of the tent. Zen follows after her.

"SHIRAYUKI! I SAID NO, YOU NEED TO STAY HERE!" Zen yelled, grabbing her by the arms and pull her back to him. Toto saw what he was doing to Shirayuki and got protective. "Woof." Toto bark. She was ready to attack Zen for what he was doing.

"LET GO," Shirayuki yelled, and pulls away from Zen. Shirayuki has tears in her eyes now and she runs off, away from Zen, but was followed by Toto. Mitsuhide walked up to Zen and crossed his arms and looked at Zen and giving him a look.

"Don't you think you were a little rough with her?" Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen. Zen did not say anything. "Kiki, let's go and find Shirayuki," Mitsuhide said, looking back at Kiki. "Obi, you stay here with Zen," Mitsuhide said, turning to look at Obi but he was already gone before he can say anything.

"Obi went after Shirayuki a little after she left," Kiki said, looking at Mitsuhide. Mitsuhide turns to look at her.

"Why did not tell me before?" Mitsuhide said, trying not to yell because they have had enough with that for today from Zen and Shirayuki.

Meanwhile...

"Shirayuki wait up," Obi calls out to her, but she did not stop or turn around. She keeps on going. Obi run up to her and grab her hand. "We need to go back. Zen will be worrying about you." He sat and dragged Shirayuki back to the camping area. Zen was pacing back and forth with his arms crossed over his chest.

When Shirayuki and Obi come walking back out of the forest. Zen walked up to Shirayuki and was about to give her a tight hug and say he was sorry, but she walked right passed him and sat down by a tree not saying a word to him. Zen walked over to her and sat down next to her. Shirayuki looked away from him. "Well this is awkward," Obi said, breaking the silence. Kiki and Mitsuhide turn around and glared at him along with Zen and gave him the 'shut up' glare.

"Well, Kiki and I will make food while Obi go and do something that will not pissed off Zen." Mitsuhide walked away, pulling Obi by the collar to leave the area where Zen and Shirayuki were at. Zen stood up and grabbed Shirayuki's hand. He helps Shirayuki to stand up and walked into the tent.

"Shirayuki please talk to me," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki. She said nothing. Zen pin her down on the hard ground.

"Zen." Shirayuki finally said while Zen kisses her lips. She hates it when he did that because she always forgives him.

"I'm sorry." Zen kissed the top of her head then said, "I'm sorry I yelled at you and not letting you go into the forest." He was hugging Shirayuki tightly in his arms. Shirayuki wraps her arms around his neck.

"Zen I'm sorry to," Shirayuki said again, pushing Zen on the bed and kiss his neck. "I love you," Shirayuki said, looking up at him.

"I look you too," Zen said.

Meanwhile...

"Mitsuhide," Kiki said, sitting by the water feeling the wave hit her bare feet.

"Yeah, what is it?" Mitsuhide said, looking at her while sitting next to her.

"What will happen to us, like when we get back to the castle?" Kiki asked, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Nothing with change. I will still love you." Mitsuhide said, push Kiki down on the sand and kiss her on the lips.

"I love you too, Mitsuhide," Kiki said, pull Mitsuhide close to her to deepen the kiss. The two couples were loving on each other while Obi sat alone will no one but Toto.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Update 8/10/2017**

 **Standed on a deserted Island**

 **Chapter 6**

There was a storm coming for the north-east. Mitsuhide, Obi, Kiki, and Zen find a cave and move all the stuff in the cave to stay dry before the storm hit.

"Zen stay in the cave with Shirayuki," Mitsuhide said, running back to their old camp area and bring back their stuff and set up camp in the cave for right now. Zen set up the tent and put the pillow and blanket in the tent. Zen helps Shirayuki up from the big rock where she was sitting at.

He helps her laid down and cover her up with the blanket. Shirayuki has a fever and Zen is getting worried about her. Her forehead was getting hot. She was not eating or drinking.

"Master, How is she?" Obi said, open the tent. Obi looked at Shirayuki and saw that she was not doing to good. "Mitsuhide and I find rags and towel were Shirayuki told us where she finds the other stuff at," Obi said, hand Zen the rag.

"Thank you. Shirayuki needs to eat something." Zen said, taking the rag from Obi. Zen stand up and walked out of the cave. He walked over to the water and dip the rag in the water. He reigns out the rag and walked back in the cave. "Where are Mitsuhide and Kiki?" Zen asked, looking at Obi.

"Well Kiki was getting a lot of firewood and Mitsuhide said he will find some food to eat for us." Obi answer, looking at Zen. Zen put the rag on Shirayuki's forehead. "Will I'm going to go and catch some fish before the storm hit," Obi said, walking out o the cave.

Kiki walked into the cave arms full out the stick for the fire. "Do you think this will be enough?" Kiki asked, looking at Zen who was in the tent. Zen looked at the pile of the stick.

"We need more." The answer, looking at Kiki. they need a lot of stick for the fire they don't know how long this storm will last when it comes.

"Okay," Kiki said, walking back out of the cave and back into the forest to find more stick. Mitsuhide walked in with baskets of apple and put it in the tent. Obi come running in with ten fish on his spear and put them in a basket that Shirayuki made Then he went back out to catch more.

"How is Shirayuki?" Mitsuhide asked sat down next to the tent door, looking inside at Zen.

"Her fever went down a little bit," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki then at Mitsuhide. Kiki comes back in the cave and put the other stick in the pile. She saw Mitsuhide and walked over to him.

"Help me get more stick for the fire," Kiki said, pull him by the ear. Mitsuhide stands up and follows after Kiki. Toto laid next to Shirayuki's head. She got a little big and when it comes to Shirayuki she will attack anyone or anything come towards her.

Zen heard the thundering and lighting. Obi run back inside with ten more fish on his spear. He put the fish in the basket. "It starting to rain," Obi said, sat down and put his shoe back on after he was in the water.

"Yeah," Zen said, stand up and close the tent door. Kiki and Mitushide run back in the cave carry arm full of the stick. They put it on top of the other and put some in the middle of the cave.

It was raining hard the wind was blowing and water was splashing up on the beach. Mitsuhide starts the fire and cooks same fish for them to eat. Zen heard a moan coming from the tent. He walked back to the tent to check on Shirayuki.

She was shaking and hiding her head under the blanket. Toto was under the blanket with her to keep her safe. Zen sat down next to her. "Shirayuki, It okay the storm will pass us soon," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki. Shirayuki peeks her head out of the blanket and looked up at him. "Are your hunger, the food will be done soon?" Zen asked, help Shirayuki to sit up in the bed.

"Yes." All Shirayuki can say. Zen hold her in his arms when he heard Mitsuhide voice.

"Zen the food is done," Mitsuhide call out to him.

"Okay," Zen call out to him. "I will be right back." He said, standing up and left the tent. after a few minute, he comes back with three fish and three apples. One of Toto, the other was for Shirayuki and Zen. "Here." Zen hand Shirayuki a fish and apple.

Zen, Shirayuki, and Toto got done eating. Every time it thundering, Shirayuki holds tight to Zen. Zen wrap his arms around her. "Let go to bed," Zen said, getting in bed and pull the cover over his body. He pulls Shirayuki close to him and holds her tight.

 **See you in the next chapter..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Update 8/10/2017**

 **Standed on a deserted Island**

 **Chapter 7**

The storm was over and Shirayuki was feeling a little bit better. She was walking in the forest looking for some flowers to make some medicine if anyone fell sick like Shirayuki did she have medicine on hand. She picks some flower that she need for the medicine. She walked back to where the other is not. Zen was keeping eyes out waiting for Shirayuki to come back. She wants to go by herself and Zen did not want to start a fight with her again. He thinks that why she got sick in the first place.

Shirayuki walked out of the forest with a hand full of flowers that are different. She walked over to the cave a put the flowers in the cave until she ready to make the medicine. She walked back out to the forest and finding leave to make the other basket and a pouch to put the medicine in. She got arms full of leaves. She walked back to the cave and set it down next to the flowers.

She sat down and starting to make the basket first so when she working on the medicine and put them in a pouch. She can just put them in the basket when she gets done with the medicine. "Shirayuki," Zen said, walking into the cave. "Do you keep anything?" He asked, looking at her. Shirayuki looked up and smile.

"I need a rock to smash the flower and the seed. Oh, I want an apple too." Shirayuki said, looking back down at the flower.

"Want do you need with an apple?" He said, standing in front of her.

"Will I'm hungry and you did this to me," Shirayuki said, rubbing her stomach. Zen start to laugh.

"Okay, I understand now. I will be right back." Zen said, walking back out of the cave. Shirayuki was organizing the flower and pulling the seeds out. She put the seeds in a small pile on a leave so she did not lose them. Zen come back with a rock and an apple that Shirayuki asked for.

"Here to go," Zen said, hand her the stuff she asked for. Shirayuki took the stuff.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, pulling the rock down by the leaves where she is working at. She took a bite out of her apple. She looked up and saw that Zen was staring at her. "Do I have something on my face?" Shirayuki asked, touching her cheek.

"No, you are just beautiful," Zen said, hearing Mitsuhide calling for him to come back out. "I will be back." He said, stand up and walked out of the cave. Shirayuki back to what she was doing after she got done eating her apple. She grabs four seeds and starting to smash them on a leaf. She grabs a flower petal and smashes that together with the seeds.

She got one medicine done and put in in a pouch that was made out of leaves. She closes the pouch and put it in the basket. She did that for two hours straight. Obi comes in the cave carrying a basket of bananas. Shirayuki is happy to see different food instead of fish and apple. Obi put the bananas by the apple and the fish. they still have a lot of fish from the storm.

"Shirayuki can you make two baskets, Please?" Obi asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"Yeah, I can. But first, why do you need the other basket?" Shirayuki asked, looking up at Obi.

"Because I find pears and peaches tree by the bananas." Obi answer, sat down on the ground next to Shirayuki.

"Okay, it will take a while. I have to find more leaves." Shirayuki said, standing up and walked out of the cave. She walked in the forest picking up leaves to make two more baskets. After she got the leaves. She went back to the cave. She sat back down on the ground and starting to make the two basket. After a while, she was done.

"Obi you basket is done." She said, handing him one. He took the basket from her.

"Thank you." He said, bowing his head. He walked off into the forest, looking for the pears and peaches tree he found before.

 **See you next time...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Update 8/12/2017**

 **Standed on a deserted Island**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Back in the kingdom of Clarines**

Izana was sitting at his desk reading a report about the ship that Zen and the other was on.

Dear King Izana,

The Royal Ship has never come. We having a search party going out to look for any sign of the ship. We also have a group of people looking on the island to see of Prince Zen is on there. We will let you know if we find anything out.

From the King of Domino

Izana put the report on his desk and saw Lord Haruka "What do we do?" Haruka asked, looking at Izana.

"I want our search party go and find my brother and the other." Izana answer, standing up from his chair. He walked over to the window and looked out.

"As you wish." Lord Haruka said, left the room.

Meanwhile outside of the castle by the gate that leads into the castle ground. "This is very bad new." Yelled Kai, running up to Shiira. He stops beside him and catches his breath.

"What, because of you late again," Shiira said, turn to look at him.

"No not that. The royal ship did not make it to Domino." Kai said, stand up.

"What are you should," Shiira said in shock.

"I hope Shirayuki and the baby are fine," Kai said

"What about the other?" Shiira said, looking at him.

"Oh, I forgot about them," Kai said.

"You really care about Shirayuki, don't you?" Shiira asked.

"Yes." Kai cry.

"Oh stop cry okay I will not make you pay the fine," Shiira said, watch Kai cry more.

"Thank you," Kai said.

Back on the Island...

"Zen," Shirayuki yelled, walking up to him. She grabs him by the ear and pulls him away from the other. He can hear Mitsuhide and Obi laughing their head off.

"Ow...that my ear," Zen said, follow Shirayuki. Shirayukia lets go of Zen's ear. "What is it, Shirayuki?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"Here hold this for me," Shirayuki said, hand Zen a basket. Zen grab the basket for Shirayuki while Shirayuki was pick apple and throwing them in the basket.

"Shirayuki," Zen said, looking at his wife trying to reach the apple in the tree. "Here.I will get it." Zen said, hand her to basket back and starting to claim the tree. He throws the apple in the basket.

"Be careful," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen in the tree.

"I will," Zen said after he said that Zen hand slip and he fell out of the tree.

"Zen are you okay," Shirayuki said, running over to Zen who was face first on the ground. "I told you to be careful," Shirayuki said, help Zen back to the cave.

"What to Zen?" Mitsuhide asked, running up to Zen.

"He falls out of the tree." Shirayuki answer, sitting Zen down on a rock that was in the cave. "I will go and make more medicine." Shirayuki walked out of the cave and looking for the flower that will help Zen.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Update 8/26/2017**

 **After this chapter there is one more chapter to go and this story is coming to a end.**

 **Standed on a deserted Island**

 **Chapter 9**

Shirayuki walked back into the forest to find some flower for Zen after he fell out of the tree. She kneels down will try to put her 8-month stomach was getting in the way. They have been there for 8 months now and Shirayuki can have the baby any day now. She picks the flower and walked back to the beach. "Shirayuki let me help you," Kiki said, walking over to Shirayuki and grab a hand full of flowers that Shirayuki was carrying.

"Thank you, Kiki," Shirayuki said, follow Kiki in the cave. Mitsuhide helps Shirayuki to sit down the ground to make the medicine for Zen. Kiki put the flower down on the ground in front of Shirayuki. Kiki sat down next to Shirayuki while Obi was driving Zen crazy by making fun of him for falling out of the tree. Mitsuhide walked over to Obi and grab him by the collar. "go and get food if you are not doing anything." Mitsuhide order, pushing Obi out of the cave so he can leave Zen alone.

"Thank you," Zen said, looking at Mitsuhide. Mitsuhide knows Zen was about to punch Obi in the face. Kiki helps Shirayuki making the medicine enough so in case he decided to fall out of the tree again. "My head hurt," Zen said, holding his head in his hand.

"Well I did tell you not to fall out of the tree but you did not listen to me," Shirayuki said, finishing the medicine.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know," Zen said, walked over to Shirayuki with a little of Mitsuhide help. Zen sat down next to Shirayuki and watch her make the medicine.

"Zen take off your shirt." Shirayuki order, looking at him. Kiki and Mitsuhide walked out of the cave so they can leave Zen and Shirayuki alone for a few minute. Zen took off his Shirayuki and turn his back to Shirayuki. Shirayuki put the medicine on his neck and a little bit down his back. She walked in front of him and put some on his forehead. "Okay, now let it dry before you put your shirt back on," Shirayuki said, stand up and put the medicine down on the ground by a rock where the flowers and the other medicine she made with Kiki.

Obi walked back in carrying fish that he caught. A little bit after Obi come in the cave Kiki and Mitshide walked in, now carrying apples and pears in their arms. Mitsuhide was carrying the pear while Kiki was carrying the apple. They put the apples and the pears in the basket where the other is at.

After a half hour zen put on his shirt again. Kiki cooks the fish and they starting to eat the fish. Shirayuki tries to stand up but she need help. Zen reach out his hand and help her up on her feet. "Thank you." She said, kiss Zen on the lips.

Shirayuki walked out of the cave with Zen behind her. They stared at the ocean and saw a ship out in the far out distance. Kiki, Mitsuhide, and Obi walked out to see what Zen and Shirayuki was looking at a ship that was coming close to the island.

 **See you next time...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Update 8/28/17**

 **Here is the last chapter!**

 **Standed on a deserted Island**

 **Chapter 10**

"Prince Zen" Yelled a man that was on a smaller boat to make to the island. when the man finally come on the island. He got out of the boat. "King Izana was looking for you guys. one this boat can only fit three people so two only can go right now. I will be back for the rest when I drop the other off at the ship." He said, looking at each one of us.

"Let's Shirayuki and Zen go first," Mitsuhide said, looking at the man.

"Okay. Zen and Shirayuki I will take you to the ship first." The man said, looking at Shirayuki and Zen.

"Okay thank you," Zen said, help Shirayuki to the boat. He helps her in the boat. When Shirayuki sat down in the boat. Zen got in the boat after her.

"Ok, I will be back you the rest." The man said, getting in the boat sitting in front of Zen and Shirayuki. The leave the Island and went to the ship that was in the middle of the ocean. When they finally got to the ship. Zen help her out of the boat at that time her water break.

"Zen, it time," Shirayuki said, holding her stomach. Zen eyes got wide.

"I need help to take her to a room now." Zen order, when two guards running up to them. They help Shirayuki walked down the stairs and have her laid down on a bed. Zen sat down next to her on a chair. "Breath in and out," Zen said, holding her hand waiting for a someone to come in to deliver their baby. Zen heard a knock on the door. "Come in." He said, looking at the door. It was Kiki.

Kiki was the only female that was on the ship to delivered Zen and Shirayuki's baby. "Zen you have to wait outside." Kiki order, watching Zen walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Mitsuhide and Obi were out in the hallway too.

"You are finally going to be a father," Obi said, patting Zen back. Zen saw a chair and sat down on it, waiting for his baby to come. Everyone did not say a word they can only hear Shirayuki voice echo through the hallway. Zen wish his baby was already here now so Shirayuki doesn't have to go through this much pain.

The door finally open and Kiki walked out hold Zen child cover in a blanket in her arms. "It a boy," Kiki said, looking at Zen. I stand up and walked over to her. She hands Zen his child in his arms and he walked in the Shirayuki's room. He sat down on the chair next to her bed.

"You did great, my love," Zen said, kiss her on the lips. "He so beautiful." He said, looking down at his son.

"What do we want to name him?" Shirayuki asked, looking at her son.

"How about Zeon?" Zen asked, looking at her. She gives him a smile.

"I love it." She said, sat up in her bed. Zen hand her their son in her arms.

 **I hope you guys like this story. please read my others story I have update...**


End file.
